pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Life Guardian/Build:Rt/N JQ Explosive Bomber
This is freaking lolworthy. Been using it lately and its funny as hell. Probably eon;t get vetted but w/e. Life 04:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Needs to get vetted. I've seen people running this in Jade Quarry. :P Greanths Warrior 04:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::How the fuck does this work anywhere besides PvE--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 05:16, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Your team's shrine gets taken. There are now 5+ corpses on the ground. AotL. Boom. Life 05:18, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ahhhhh...good idea then.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 06:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Btw, 340 damage.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 06:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::They only have 330 hp, and if you get close enough its 408. Only one that doesnt die is the ranger, which proceeds to get raped by 6 minions and deathly swarm. Life 06:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::ok then. in that case, gj, this works. tag it for PvE as well so we/I don't have to go to the trouble to post the same thing for PvE. Albeit without Spirit's Gift.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 06:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Read right below this -_-. We already have a pve one. Life 06:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Edit this-- 05:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :That's for pve? Life 05:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::C/P that and slap on a CM tag. 05:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::They're completely different builds. --kaboom 05:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Bump Suggestions or going in to testing. Life 15:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :So you use the corspes already there to cap the shrine?Relyk 15:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Your team's shrine gets taken. There are now 5+ corpses on the ground. AotL. Boom. From above. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::ym, the corpses will disappear--Relyk 00:14, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::ym, corpses stay plenty long enough to blow up a shrine. Life 01:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Testing Gogo vote. Life 17:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Pushed down when pages were being moved. Bump. Life 20:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::If u can cap with explosive growth, did you just put in putrid and deathly swarm for fun?--Relyk 00:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::Somewhat, buy swarm helps finish off the ranger and putrid does as well. They're also nice when taking out the shrines with rangers after using AotL on the mine. Life 01:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::can you have minions meatwall while you use swarm and bile?--Relyk 01:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it just takes a while for them to run in. Life 01:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, neither one of those is really needed. It's just what I threw on the bar. Life 01:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Zzz, bump. Life 03:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::wont the mesmer interrupt you? or does he attack minions?--Relyk 00:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::75% of the time the Mesmer shatters first, and a 40/40 set is hawt. Most of the time some idiot warrior already has agro anyways. Life 00:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Play on the kurzick side. luxon mesmers in my experience cant interrupt dazed meteor shower.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 03:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::they interrupt my roj when they're not even in aggro bubble >.>--Relyk 03:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) FUTURERELYK! its still the 16th! 3 minutes more of it! rawr! LongCat 03:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Only problem really is speed. Hard to get around where you need to be fast enough. 05:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::: NPC's target closest enemy in other words the minions. So get of of range when your army is sprunk and spam a on your target shrine. No IMS and NPC's must be dead to actually do spike, bring it into testing and discover more ways to bomb shrines faster using the bar. Legeolas The Elf 12:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) since you only need 9 death for 40/40, and since you don't benefit much from better minions, you could consider putting points into resto so you can defend turtles and shrines too.....possibly use WoW, since the turtle wouldn't attack? condi removal would also be very helpful, provided you could fit in a large enough amount of healing too. :Also: the enchants you chose as cover enchants for growth are nice, but take a long time to cast and have a really, really long recharge for a cover ench. Also,the healing offered isn't as important as in say AB, where staying alive actually matters. Possibly consider using wielder's remedy in conjunction with my WoW/resto 9 idea above? Death Magic also has several useful enchants that dont take forever to load up,and that are more useful than Gift or Boon. 16:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Gift and Boon can help in keeping ur minion crew alive. Also boon gives u looots of energy. Cover with death nova? [[User:Art de rue|'ArtDeRue']]TALK! 08:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I've been running a well N/E with Storm Djinn's haste, was fun to play, though the only difficulty I found using it was after a while the corpses were gone ( or some corpse abuser ruined it ) and without corpses you're quite useless, though nice thinking. would like to see this vetted 12:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :the above comment has nothing to do with this build-.-, anyways there's a slight flaw to this build: corpse not lining up. meaning it would've delt full damage if the 5 corpse were close enough to the (re)spawned npcs but they spawn in a circle thus some might not get hit. slow casting gets punished by rangers and mesmer players. i had a better time being a rit/ranger running 15/15 splinter barrage with restoration. now when there isn't those hell spawn of interupters this build does fine just dead nova'ing minions nonstop 16:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'd have to agree on bring resto for WoW or something to run turtles atl--Relyk 19:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :overall this bar is pretty useful. it can help out alot in a pinch. one question though idk if you can answer this. if there are say 15 corpses, does it activate for all the corpses then the extras die. Solemnstrike 01:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Shit sucks. "Usage: Activate AotL near a shrine that has been taken by the other team to create a large spike." Except that requires you to be within aggro range of two Mesmers with Power Spike. Good chance you'll get interrupted = fail. Tell me exactly how this build is superior to a Ranger with Melandru's Shot, Monk with Ray of Judgment, or Necro with Weaken Knees. 21:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Idea isn't to just post the best of the best. Otherwise, your third one there would be scratched. Sides, Rits needed another Viable build. Kuurong for epic KD anti RoJing is funny, but lacks capping. This has potential to be able to Cap, and defend pretty well. Also can be used for funny spawnkilling if you keep minions alive. Guess no one has posted that GwK build, maybe I will. Is there some way I can post a suggested variant bar on here? sorta new to PvX code....maybe a page about this stuff? 02:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Frosty Move to my userspace please. Life 20:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC)